Daughter of a Murderer
by Ann Riddle
Summary: AU. Tom Riddle's lover disapeared a year before Voldemort's fall, now a new student arives at hogwarts, her ansestry is lost. Who is she, where does she come from, no one knows, will they ever find out?
1. Introducing Ann

Disclaimer: If you reconise it from one of the HP books its not mine anything else is mine. The names I took from a baby naming web site. If the plot resembles another story I'm really sorry but this idea of mine has been in my head since I found this web site.

* * *

Introducing Ann

* * *

Ann Joy Malison, that was what I had grown up being called, then a week after my sixteenth birthday a very tired owl arrived at my window with a letter from England. Naturally my curiosity was aroused by the fact that an owl was delivering a letter because were I lived we wizards used finches and chickadees for delivering close and eagles and hawks for out of town mail so to receive a letter with an owl in itself was worth my attention, let alone a letter from England, as far as I know I don't know anyone in England. It is then that I noticed the address.

_Ann J. Malison_

_Master bedroom_

_9832-79 St_

_Laval_

_Quebec_

_Canada_

At that point only one thought was running through my head. _'How the hell do they know I live in the master bedroom, never mind that, how the hell do they know I live here, I just moved here.' _needless to say I basically freaked out and my foster mom came up to check and me because they thought I was having a seizure, and then they grounded me for a false alarm. No internet or cable for the rest of the day is nothing compared to my last punishment when I lived with the Lenards.

I was stuck in my room for three weeks before they went out and called a babysitter. Just because I had asked if I could go to a special school that my mom wanted me to go too. Of course what she did not know was that all the expenses were already paid for, so she got all mad about me asking to diminishing the amount they where being paid to take care of me to send me to some school that they were sure they could teach me at home. The day they called the babysitter was the last time they ever saw me, the babysitter was rebellious so she let me out and let me use the phone so I called my social worker and she came within the hour and took me away. I was put in a group home for a few days before a family took me in, I lived with the Coreners till the end of summer than the MacWoods took me in and let me go to the magic school that was held evenings and weekends.

That was six years ago, during those six years I ended up going to a evening weekend school for two years graduating and going to Niagara Falls Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. I took to many courses and passed with enough credits to pass two people, so I got my aparating license and moved to Laval to get away from the schools I graduated from. I can aparate and do magic any time I want, even though I'd rather do things with my hands, its nice to know I can clean my room in just three seconds. The family I am living with now is Menw and Medb Cooperstone, they can't have kids and no child wants to stay with them because after a while they get really scared. They are Vampires and some kid found the blood bags and they freaked out told their social worker. When word went around, to keep it quite, my social worker asked me if I would be willing to stay with them, me being the only child that could magically protect myself if needed. For four years I have been living with them, and now I will most likely have to leave them. I open the letter with much caution.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Malison_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Putting down the first letter I pulled out another piece of the stuff they call "parchment", half way through I was on the floor rolling around with laughter. Obviously this was meant to have reached me five years ago.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of one of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Jeez, I needed all these books and more for my first year at after school Wizardry classes, they must not teach much to the first years at that school of theirs which is supposed to be much better than the ones here in Canada. And there is the fact that Arsenius Jigger is really Menw Cooperstones' pen name I don't think that he would mind letting me have a first edition copy of his work. Hey maybe he could sign it for me. But I think the list needs to be updated a bit.

On a happier note I get to see Dempsey again, for the first time in three years. Now I think I'll let him know, it is only the beginning of June so it should reach him by the time his school is about to let out.

_Dear Dempsey_

_WHAT'S UP! Just thought that you would appreciate knowing that that Hogwarts letter you said I should have gotten five and a half years ago finely arrived, I've been accepted. Hopefully this will reach you before school is over, (by that I mean you've left the building)._

_Anyway that Principle/Headmaster guy sent me a list of first year books, but its is extremely out of date email me with a revised list please, I want a list of all the books for any and every subject that school of yours teaches._

_I'm still living with the Cooperstones but we moved to Quebec so it's a bit different, I keep in touch with Jason and Jordan (she's even worse now than she ever was). Jason and Jordan are going out and I have become the third wheel. Are you coming over this summer? Mr. and Mrs. Cooperstone said it was O.K. with them, but you probably shouldn't. I Probably will be going over there this summer anyway to get used to the way of speaking and stuff (although I have spent at least five summers with you it shouldn't be to hard to fit in)._

_Can't wait till I get to see you again_

_T.T.Y.L._

_Aithne_

_P.S. Medb asked me to get your mom to send her some more dragon scales, she needs some for the stuff she's knitting for you._

_P.P.S. Keep Torrentem till I get there, Dumbledore dude has Keelia_

Finished with the letter I sealed it with my wand so that only he can open it and I called for Torrentem and Keelia. I gave the letter to Torrentem and wrote another quick one to reply to the letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_

_I would gladly accept to go to your pristine school. Although I do believe this letter was to reach me five years ago I have had an untraceable charm on me and your bird could not find me till now. I am placing the charm back up so only my friends can reach me. If you would like to send me anything please use the bird in front of you, she will stay with you unless you give her something to send to me, or you tell her to go to Torrentem or Dempsey. Owls make a mess and are uncommon around here. Keelia can find me, she will leave once I arrive in England._

_Ann J. Malison_

I put that letter in an envelope and gave it to Keelia, telling them who to deliver them to and to stay there till they feel my presence I send them off. It's going to be a long summer if I can't get there soon.

_A few weeks later in the great hall, leaving feast. _

Dumbledore just finished with his end of year speech and every one has settled down to eat when through the window comes two birds of prey. A cry arises from the Slytherin table.

"Torrentem, Keelia, what are you doing here?"

The first arrives and lands in front of Dumbledore the second in front of a very stunned, blond Slytherin.

They each took their letters, Dumbledore trying to shoo the bird back to its owner, while Draco fed his some meat.

Dumbledore read his letter looked at the bird and said a barely audible,

"Alright you can go join Torrentem now I won't need you till she gets here anyway."

Having heard the order, the bird flew to join its mate and the Slytherin table.

At the Slytherin table Draco stood and took both birds with him as he headed for the dungeons, arriving at the doors of the great hall he turns looks at Professor Snape nods his head and walks out.

Now everyone in the Great Hall is at a loss for words, who does those predatory birds belong to? Why did they go towards Draco Malfoy? The only people who would know the answer nobody dares to ask, Dumbledore would not give them a straight answer and since when does Malfoy's talk civilly to others.

Draco left the hall in a hurry and ran down to his room in the dungeon. Once he arrived he whispered out the pass word and dove (literally) to his desk, where he started righting a response to the letter he received.

_Dear Aithne_

_BUMBLEBEES STUPIDITY. Any way, congratulations on finally getting your letter I can't wait for you to come and visit my home for once. I would suggest you come around end of July beginning of August cause that's when we usually get our letters with lists and we can go shopping together. I would also suggest you bring your own potions ingredients and all the books you have used in your tuition. _

_My dads finally in prison (hopefully he'll stay there) moms planning on visiting Medb and telling her the news herself. E-mail me once you know when you're coming in. I would also suggest you find a way to use computers in school because of the magical interference of all the wards._

_Dempsey_

Once he was finished he pulled out the letter that he received and reread it.

Once finished, Draco rolled the letter up and headed outside to the forbidden forest. After checking to make sure he wasn't being followed he stepped into the forest and started running as deep as he could get in one minute. Suddenly he stopped in front of a cave and stepped in quietly.

"Ah, if it isn't young Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here at this time of the year, your only ever here at Christmas time and before exams. In need of my service again?"

Suddenly a man looking no older than forty came out of the shadows looking extremely bored.

"Of course, I just need you to bring this to Aithne."

"Gladly."

"Oh and Gall, she's going to be here next term."

"FINALY! YES! I get to start teaching you pest something this year." Gall started towards the cave entrance, "I'm going to inform Dumbledore right now."

"Oh no you don't, you are going to take that letter to Aithne first."

Gall turned and looked at the stern faced Slytherin.

"It should arrive with in the next few minutes. There are you happy; I'm going to go see Dumbledore now. Good day Dempsey."

With that Gall turned and ran out of the cave towards the castle.

_'Well that was interesting. I hate it when he does that.' _With that thought in mind Draco headed back to the castle and to his dormitory.

* * *

Here are the meanings to the names in this chapter,the names say alot about the charachter.

Gall means stranger  
Dempsey means proud  
Aithne means fire  
Torrentem means swift  
Keelia means beautiful and graceful  
Jordan means descending  
Jason means healer  
Medb meansA mythical queen  
Menwmeans Mythical a wizard

Please review ppl. It would really help with the wrighting prosses.


	2. Day One of Dursley Hell

A/n: HI everyone, its realy late and my sis wants the lights out so this will be short,  
Kelida: E-mail me, I have some interesting info and that problem of a name change. And yes this chapie is just as confusing as the last.  
Pikles: E-mail me, jeez I'm gonna miss you.  
If you have any questions ask them either in a review or e-mail me, its not that difficult.

* * *

Day One of Dursley Hell

* * *

This summer at little Higgins, Surrey, is the complete opposite from the last. The constant down poor is threatening to flood certain basements in the region. Out in the blinding rain, a figure could be seen bent over a flower bed, seemingly trying to cover the poor plants. On closer inspection you will see that he is not even wearing a jacket to repel the rain from his oversize, ragged clothing. If you ask any neighbor about this they would tell you that Harry is being his normal kind self in helping his sickly aunt with the gardening. Ask Harry and he won't answer you.

Looking down the street a young woman appears at the corner carrying what seems to be a large duffle bag; she slowly makes her way up the street, taking care to check each houses number, once she arrives at number Four, where Harry is working, She goes up the walk and rings the bell.

"Dudley, could you get that please?" a nasal-y voice came through the door.

"Make Harry do it, I'm to busy." was the reply.

"But Duders he's outside right now." Petunias nasally voice came through.

"FINE. But I'm not happy about it." came the reply.

The door opened to reveal a fairly chubby (read fat) boy gapping at her.

"Hi! I'm the exchange student you offered to look after this summer." The girl said.

"Un-huh, umm Mom the boarding person is here."

"Oh good, show her in please."

Dudley led the stranger into the living room where a skinny horse looking woman was lounging on the sofa.

"Well hello dear, welcome to England. I'm Petunia Dursley, and this is my son Dudley. I believe you are the same age."

"I'm Ann, and yes I think they only match up the kids in age group."

"Well make yourself at home; pull up a chair grab a magazine."

During this exchange of greetings neither Dursley noticed a sopping wet figure walk in the door and head down the hall. After checking to make sure that her host were otherwise occupied. Ann headed down the hall following the figure into the kitchen.

_**

* * *

Harry's POV**_

After checking the flower beds I went in side, being careful not to drip on the floor, and went straight to the kitchen to prepare super for the Dursleys. While getting ready to start I felt somebody watching me, not stopping my prep working case it was a Dursley ready to reprimand me for not working fast enough. To my surprise I found an attractive girl leaning on the door frame watching me work.

_**

* * *

Regular POV**_

"Hi, I'm Harry, what can I do for you?" said the raven haired boy.

"I'm Ann and I have nothing to do, my hosts don't seem too interested in me at the moment so I decided to see if you would like any help?" Was the reply

"I'm pretty sure the Dursleys would object to me putting their guest to work on her first day."

"Ah, the Dursleys can go screw themselves, they aren't helping therefore I will help."

"Um ok then, can you make a marinade?"

"Heck yah, let me just see what you have for me to work with. Do they want it spicy, colorful, how do you usually make it?"

"Um I don't know I usually just mix a bunch of sauces together and hope it tastes good."

"Oh, so that means I'm free to do what ever?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Awesomeness! I'll get started right away."

Not an hour later the steak was marinaded through and through, every thing was done, the only thing left to do was barbeque the steaks."

"Hey, since you know where every thing is in this kitchen, I'll leave you to set the table and I'll go fire up the grill." Ann said after a moment of peaceful silence.

"Sure, I'll just get these potatoes in the oven to keep warm. Oh before you go out there the matches are in the basket by the door."

"Um, these are wet, you wouldn't happen to have a lighter now would you?" Asked Ann after a moment of shuffling through the matches. At the negative sign from Harry, Ann just shrugged and replied with her own, "fine I'll just use my wand."

"What, but you can't do magic here it will be traced, and how did you know it was safe to do magic here? Wait a minute you're a witch?"

"I am of age in Canada so the tracking charms are off. I can see magical auras and could tell you are the only person of magical capability in this building, not counting the guards I noticed walking by as I walk in. And yes obviously after all that information I just gave you, I am a witch. Does that satisfy your need for information?"

"Kind of, but not really, do you think we could finish this conversation after super or something, just so that I don't get in trouble for not finishing it on time?"

"Yah sure, I'll cook these the old fashioned way, without magic."

"Oh, and don't mention magic around the Dursleys, it makes them uncomfortable."

"Let me guess, the one related to your non-magic raised parent were treated not as well as the magic child, am I right?"

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"Cool, well not the jealous part but the fact that I got in right in one shot is."

"Yah I guess it is."

* * *

Vernon Dursley came home at his normal hour and ran inside trying not to get wet, and was greeted by his wife and son.

"Hey dad, did you bring that new desk you where talking about for you office?" Asked Dudley

"Yes I did it is in the car right now," Replied Vernon. "_Boy_, get over here, you bring in the boxes from the car, and take care that they don't get wet."

A "yes Uncle Vernon" could be heard from the kitchen and 'the boy' came out, put his coat on and started bringing in boxes from the car. Suddenly a flash of red was seen and a girl was outside helping Harry bring in the boxes.

Vernon looked over to his wife with a questioning look on his face. "Is that a new maid you did not tell me about, because you know we can't afford one."

"Oh no, that is the young girl we will be hosting this summer."

"Then why is she helping him with his chores?"

"I have no idea," replied Petunia. "Ann, you don't have to help him with his chores you know, why don't you come in and warm up?" She yelled out into the rain.

"No thanks, there is only one box left anyway."

The last box having been brought in Ann and Harry both disappeared into the kitchen to set the food on the table so that everyone could eat. The odd thing was that neither of them was wet.

'Well they were both wearing coats.' Was what the Dursleys tried to use to explain this phenomenon.

* * *

The Dursleys slowly made their way to the kitchen for dinner, and came in to the table well set and the food all prepared to the specific demands of the family.

Once all seated, and the stomachs filled with a bit of food the table talk started.

"So Ann, why are you here, I thought we requested a boy through the agency?" asked Vernon.

"Well the only boy that applied this summer was sent to a host family that had no female at all, at least in this host there is Petunia here. So what do you guys do here over the summer, Harry and Dudley?"

"Uhh, well…" tried answering Harry.

"Well I hang out at the park or the mall with my gang of friends, and some times we go swimming." Cut in Dudley.

"Oh that sounds like fun, do you know of any good places to find work, I tend to get bored really easily and enjoy having something to look forward to at the end of the week."

"Well Grunings could always use a new go-fer, if you want I could get you the job right away." Said Vernon.

"No thanks, I was thinking something more along the lines of retail. I'll go job hunting tomorrow if that's ok with you?" replied Ann.

"Yes that would be fine." Petunia decided to add her two cents into the conversation.

The rest of the evening meal passed with Petunia talking about the neighbors and Vernon talking about Grunings, while Dudley stuffed his face. Harry and Ann just sat silently and ate. Once the meal over and done with, The 'men' (not including Harry) sat in front of the tely, Petunia picked up her romance novel and Harry disappeared up the stairs leaving Ann on her own to find something to do.

'Well, I mite as well get started looking in the classified to find a job. Hey, I bet Harry could use one to, I'll go and ask him'

Ann went up the stairs listening for any sound that might indicate which room Harry was in. Hearing a squeak of a floor board to her right and headed towards that door, the first thing she noticed was that the door was covered in at least a dozen locks.

_**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.**_

Their was a polite nock on the door, I new it would not be my so called family and the only other person in the house was Ann, so I got up and opened the door with out hiding my homework.

"Hey there, what can I do for you Ann?" I asked.

"Well I was just wondering if you would be interested in going job hunting with me tomorrow, that way I can have someone that knows this area with me and we can both work together. Just think, an excuse to get out of this hell hole every day." Said Ann.

"Well when you put it that way, it all makes sense to me now. How early can we leave?"

"I usually am up by five and go out for a run, then I have breakfast then I work out for half an hour to two hours, depending on the day. Then I fill my day up with whatever, that usually happens at around seven, I hate working-out more than forty-five minutes, but my parents demand it."

Well that spiked my curiosity.

"Oh, well would you mind being joined on your run, I'm afraid I'm getting slightly out of shape, you know without a maze of a castle to try and make your way through every day, with all those stairs and long hallways."

"That's fine with me, but do try and keep up."

I nodded and she seemed to look skeptical.

"Could you show me to my room, I afraid the Dursley's forgot their manners." She said after a moment.

"Of course, its right..." I turn her around, facing the other door just opposite of mine, "there."

"Thank you muchly, see you at five."

With that she closed her door, and I heard not a sound till the morning.

* * *

End Chapter two

* * *

Please R&R  
I love you all. 


	3. Early morning, I like my sleep thanks

Gall--stranger  
Dempsey--proud  
Aithne--fire  
Torrentem--swift  
Keelia--beautiful and graceful  
Jordan--descending  
Jason--healer  
Medb--A mythical queen  
Menw--Mythical a wizard  
Sadiki--Faithful  
Moana--Ocean  
Kelida--clear mountain spring

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR had the idea, any charachter that you do not reconise from the books are mine, exept Dempsey. The names listed on top are all from a baby naming website and they show the persons attidude very well I think.

_**Dempsey P.O.V.**_

A letter popped onto my Pillow, and I automatically knew it was from Aithne, one) she's the only one that can get past the wards, and two) that's so her hand writing. Of course I opened it and read it.

_Dear Dempsey,_

_Thanks for the letter, I don't know when I will be able to get to that Diagon Alley place you talk about all the time, but when I do I'll send you a note. Obviously you talked to Gall lately, if you see him, could you tell him that Menw wants to talk to him please, if not he'll be summoned. As for the address change, just use Torrentem or Keelia if you have her, either one can find me. Though I have no idea where this is other than in Surrey, Damn Untraceable portkeys, I'll try and get my bearings here and then try and find you. Oh, before I forget, I'm going to look for a summer job, would you ask your mom to right me a reference letter please, if I could get it before tomorrow that would be great. Are you at your summer cottage yet? Or are you still in Belgium, or Italy, or are you in Greece this time? Anyway, I'm sorry I could not come to your place this summer as planed, but Medb wants me to try and help this certain guy onto our zone in this war, she said something about him being the difference between it being a war of magic in Europe or a full fledged World War Three. Could you send me any books you have with information on the founders of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort (two for flinching, to be received the next time I see you) and Dumbledore please. I had better go, I need me sleep before my work-out commences._

_Aithne_

_P.S. I'll see if I can come over for the last couple of days of summer, it all depends on this guy I have to convince._

I folded it back up and put in on my desk to reply later.

"Mom, Aithne just rote to me, she needs a reference letter for tomorrow. And is Gall still around, or has he left yet?" My voice echoes through the halls of the mansion.

"Come here and talk to me like a proper gentleman, don't yell it through the house." My mom yells back.

I make my way through the halls into the drawing room, which she always occupies, and to my surprise, she's actually sitting with Gall, Menw and Medb.

"Um, Good Evening Your Highness, I did not realize you were in the building." I feel my face go redder and redder as they look at me with an amused look on their faces.

Finally Menw decides to save me and breaks the awkward silence that issued after I walked in. "So our little Aithne finally decided to contact someone, I will have to talk to her about that, leaving me in the dark about whether or not she arrived safely or not. I'm telling you she's going to give me a heart attack by the time I'm… wait, I can't use that line, I can't have a heart attack."

All the adults in the room laughed at that comment; personally I did not find it that amusing. Vampire humor tends to leave me in the dark around adults, at least with Aithne she explains when she notices that I am lost. But then these vampires are at least a thousand years old each, I'm sure that humor has evolved fast and they have yet to catch up with it. Oh I hope they are not in the mind reading mood, cause if they are, I'm in deep shit.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As it were, the Lord and Lady of Vampires where not in a mind reading mood simply because they knew that a teenagers mind (especially boys) can be extremely hard to decipher. At the moment, Medb and Menw where thinking about their darling daughter and how much they would miss her, considering neither of them where sure how long it would take to convince this mortal of their cause and to join the grey. He has the power to save the light, but his life has been tainted by darkness since he was a child, he would be powerful on either side, but not as powerful as he would be if he was on the grey zone of this world.

_**Dursley residence, July 3, 4:45 am**_

Ann had just woken up from a fairly fitful sleep to find herself in a strange house, that had a strange smell, and strange sounds, and her first thought was:

'_Holy Crap these sheets are uncomfortable.'_

Then as if nothing had changed for her, she got out off bed, got into her work-out clothes, that as always, were carefully laid out at the foot of the bed. If any one was to be watching her they would notice that she had a foreign look on her face, like she was thinking, or daydreaming, which to all honesty looked a lot like the look Luna Lovegood always gets. Or at least that's what Harry thought when he walked into the room after a few moments waiting for Ann to come out, he first started waving a hand in front of her face, and seeing that that did not work, he did the only thing he could think of doing this early in the morning, he pinched her.

"Owe, what was that for?" Ann let out in a fierce whisper.

"That was for thinking to hard at five o'clock in the bloody morning," replied Harry. "And this, is to make you move faster so that we can get back before I am expected to wake up." Said Harry pinching Ann again.

"Oh that's it, you had better be ready, cause once I have my shoes on you will be doing some serious cardio." With that said, Ann jump out of bed followed Harry silently into the hall and copied his exact steps heading down stairs to make sure they did not awaken the other residents of the house.

Once on the ground floor Harry slipped on a pair of runners that looked like they were about to fall apart any moment and grabbed a very worn jacket and on his way out the door, not that it would offer much protection, he just did not want to have to answer questions later. Ann had noticed however and called to him to wait for her on the porch.

"Here one sec, before we start running, I think it would be better if I put a few charms on your coat to keep you dry, mine are built in to the threads so I never have to apply them myself, there just always there." While applying the charms she also discreetly cast a spell on the shoes so that they could fit properly and not come off if she decided to make him go faster than a jog. With that done they left to protection of the porch and started down the street. Having a few questions about how they were going to start of, Harry turned to Ann.

"So how do these runs usually work, because I have never done this before."

Snickering softly to herself because he had not asked her before they left the house, she replied by giving him the detailed schedule for the morning.

"First we will start at a slightly faster than casual pace walk and slowly bring it up to a jog within about ten minutes of starting. Then we will jog for about two miles then slow to a speed walk for another ten minutes, by that time we should be back in this neighbor hood, if not we will continue casual walking till we are. After that it should be around five thirty, and if you want you can go back to bed while I practice my exercises. Then it's a nice reviving breakfast, and not bacon and eggs or whatever those whales eat, more like a fruit salad, with water to drink. And since your relatives are so stuck up, I will prepare it for you and me and if they don't want you to eat it they can go jump of a bridge into a raging river in spring and get lost in the ocean, preferably the Antarctic." With that said Ann started walking at a brisk pace down the street, with Harry close behind.

They walked in silence with Ann speeding up her pace every few minutes and Harry keeping up very well, considering it was his first time. It was only after they had started jogging that a conversation was brought up.

"So why do you jog so early in the morning, why could you not jog at like six or seven like regular people, why five?"

"Well if I jogged when regular people did I would have to have regular conversation and answer any question the idiots decided they needed to know about my life, and I'll have you know I am not that kind of person, contrary to popular belief."

"Oh well that's cool with me it's just that most witches and wizards tend to want to know me for my so called 'fame', I've never really known anyone that did not want fame. That's why I asked, I did not mean to offend you or anything."

"Well it's about time you enlarged your circle of friends then, eh."

With that said, Ann took off at a run, seeing that she was quiet a ways ahead, Harry started running as well, they chased each other for a few blocks, then Ann slowed down to a jog, and waited for Harry to join up with her just as they came into view of privet drive.

"Eh, I don't think I have ever seen that before, Ann pointed at the rays of sun illuminating a certain region of England as the walk around the corner. That looks gorgeous."

'And yet strange,' Ann mumbled to herself, as she walked down the street and up the driveway to the Dursley's house.

They walked in to find it just as quiet as when they left it.

"Well I'm going back to bed for a bit if you don't mind." Said Harry on his way up the stairs, looking rather worn out, "you can use the back yard for whatever you are doing, if you don't mind, please stay out of the living room. It took me three hours yesterday to clean it up for the 'guest' we were going to have. If you mess it up in anyway I will have to clean it up tonight before I can sleep."

"Man they are real jerks aren't they."

"Yah they are, but don't let them know I said that, they would kill me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'll see you in a few hours."

Harry made his way up the stairs and Ann heard him fall asleep in his bed, probably not even taking the time to take of his shoes. Ann made her way out to the yard and started on her exercises that Gall had taught her last summer. Feeling the rage and hate for the idiots that hated magic flow out of her into the earth and swallowed into the core of mother earth. The slow movements started to speed up and if by chance someone decided to look out at that exact moment they would think that she was battling a bunch of invisible enemies coming towards her form different directions. Finally after half an hour of this she stopped and went inside. Once inside Ann headed up to her 'room' and started meditating, meditating on the things that happened the day before, meditating on what had been said this morning, meditating on all the people that she had met within the past thirty-six hours. Once finished she looked a lot calmer than she did just an hour ago, when she heard footsteps in the hall, she knew it could not be Harry because these steps were much to heavy, nor could it be Petunia, for the same reason, Dudley would probably be still asleep so she decided that it must be Vernon. She walked as quietly as she could to the door and opened it really fast.

"Good morning Mr. Dursley, lovely morning is it not, I was wondering if I could use your kitchen this morning to make breakfast as I really would like to d o something for your family to show my appreciation for letting me stay in your house when you had asked specifically for a boy."

"Umm, well I was just about to get Harry to make breakfast for you but if you would like to, you could, I guess." Vernon replied looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Great, I'll go ask him to help me." Ann looked at the door across the hall. 'He had better be glad I saved his but today.' She thought as she snuck in his room to wake him up.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE," she yelled in his ear, after putting up a privacy charm of course. "TIME FOR PHASE TWO OF THE MORNING ATINERARY."

"Are you out of your mind," whispered Harry fiercely. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Why of course not my dear, why would you get in trouble?"

"Because with you yelling like that, you're gonna wake the whole entire neighborhood, and then it will be my head with the Dursley's."

"But of course not, how could they hear me, only the ones in this room can hear me, aren't privacy spells amazing?"

"Why you little," Harry sprung from his bed and talked her, now of course he did not stand a chance against Ann, but a nice wrestling match is al someone needs to be nice and awake in the morning, and after their little match they lay on the floor laughing.

Ann was the first to get up, she helped Harry up and they both headed to the kitchen where they started making breakfast. Bacon and eggs for the fatties and fruit salad for the ones who actually wanted to stay healthy. Harry started frying the bacon in one pan and was about to break the eggs in another one when Ann grabbed his wrist.

"Wait until you have finished cooking the bacon, then use the same frying pan and the bacon grease to cook the eggs in, they get a bit more taste that way."

Harry just looked at her inquisitively, but in the end he followed her advice. They prepared the rest of the meal in silence, at about seven footsteps could be heard upstairs. This meant that Vernon was up and going to take his shower, then quieter footsteps could be heard and they knew that Petunia was up. About ten minutes later another pair of footsteps joined the first few and a loud voice could be heard all the way down stairs.

"_Mom, I think Harry burnt the bacon again, I don't wanna eat burnt bacon."_

"_Well I don't smell anything burnt, but if it is he will have to eat it."_

"So Harry is it like this every morning?"

"Yah just about, hey you almost done with that salad?"

"Yep, I just need to finish cutting these grapes; hey do you think that I could use magic to make breakfast tomorrow?"

"Um, if you had a spell covering it up and making it look like you are doing everything by hand I don't see why not."

"Sweet that way you can sleep in or we could have an actual conversation."

"Yah that would be cool."

Suddenly they heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. And Dudley ran in to the kitchen just as Harry finished setting the table.

"Oi, did you burn the bacon again?" Dudley asked with a smug look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Dudley, this was my first time cooking bacon and I kind of overcooked them. I did not want to though, I'm sorry if I ruined your breakfast, I was jest trying to be nice." Replied Ann, even thought she knew the question was directed to Harry.

"Oh no that's all right; I would love to taste the bacon that you cooked." Said a star struck Dudley, not noticing the conspirator wink that Ann sent Harry.

Harry sent her a grateful smile and went to set the food on the table as Petunia and Vernon came in and sat down. The meal started quietly with the usual "pass the bacon" from Dudley, until Harry sat down and Ann served him some fruit salad.

"How dare you take advantage of our guest like that, you should be the one serving her, not her serving you, you ungrateful lazy good for nothing. Get up and go do your chores."

"Ph, Harry was not taking advantage of anything, I simply decided that I would share my breakfast with someone that I think needs to eat a little bit more. But thank you for your concern Mr. Dursley, sir. And with your permission I would like to steal Harry today so that he can show me around and maybe find a job?"

"Well I think that Dudley here would do a better job of showing you around, but if you would like to, I guess you could take Harry today, as long as he finishes his chores before going to bed tonight."

"Why of course, I would not dream of letting him get of with out working in the house to repay you for watching out for him all these years."

With that said, Vernon got up and left for work.

"Dudley darling, I have to take you to Saturday French class, and afterwards we can go shopping, how does that sound?"

"But mum, I was hopping to spend the day with Ann, you know show her around town." To get his point across Dudley made the ugliest puppy dog face Ann had ever seen to try and convince his mom not to make him go to French class.

"Ah Dudley, peut-être si tu allait a ton cour de français je pourrais t'aider avec tes devoirs si ils tend dons."

With that said, Dudley and Petunia left to go to French class and Harry and Ann cleaned the kitchen and prepared to go job hunting.

AN: hey I'm so glad I have some ppl who read my story because they found it interesting and not because I threatened them, yeah!

**Citygirlatheart:** Thank you, your support made me finish this chapter.

**YelloSparkStardust:** Maybe, but not if Kelida Johnsonhas anything to do with it they won't.

**Kelida Johnson:** Yes you will, of course, I'm not JKR, you couldent even if you tried, hey I updated stop bugging me in Social now and let me study.

**Pikles12**: I dont count that as a review but whatever.

Now I am going to bed, please R&R


	4. And we're of to GET A JOB

I am so proud of myself, the stuff at the bottom is what its like when me and my Beta have a bettaing session. And their is a question/poll thingat the bottom.  
I got a basique plot idea, my best freind is my Beta (she does not know I am postin gthis yet), she help me with getting my butt in gear.  
Harry potter and affiliations is not mine, honestly, ppl have got to realize that anything on is being pulled from famous stuff, if it were ours, it would be published properly.

_Gall:-stranger_

_Dempsey:-proud_

_Aithne:-fire_

_Torrentem:-swift_

_Keelia:-beautiful and graceful_

_Jordan:-descending_

_Jason:-healer_

_Medb:- A mythical queen_

_Menw:- A mythical wizard_

_Sadiki:-Faithful_

_Moana:-Ocean (Pickles that's you)_

_Kelida:-clear mountain spring (Kelida, who else would I name this)_**_

* * *

_**

their is a conversation in french at the bottom. I did not translate it word for word, I have the english conversation in brakets after each one.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Job hunting time_**

Harry was finished the breakfast dishes in record time, though it kind of help that Ann had everything else done in record time too. They both cleaned the kitchen spotless, with a bit of help from a 'twig' that Ann employed (BN: Canadian adult wizard laws rock!) and left the house before nine that morning, without having much conversation.

Just after nine they left the house and went downtown to find any 'help wanted' signs, as both of them forgot to look at the paper before they left. They wandered down the streets checking every store they saw to check if they needed employees. But everywhere they looked they found that every store that might need help would only think of starting to hire full timers that would be willing to work in September as they all had enough staff till then. (BN: employeed—I said it just for you, Ann.)

Feeling as if they would have to head home empty handed, they walked down a quieter street wandering around aimlessly without any prospective employment. They passed several store fronts when they noticed a 'help wanted' sign tucked away at the back of a book store café.

"Hey what the heck, no one probably wants to work compared to the other places in town." Was the first thing that slipped out of Harry's mouth when he saw the sign.

"Well first let's see if they're still looking for employees." Ann replied.

They walked into the store and saw a teen about their age reading while seemingly putting books away and a younger teen sitting at one of the computers playing games. When the door chime went off, the one 'putting books away' dropped her book into the cart in front of her and casually rushed up to them muttering 'don't scare the customers, don't scare the customers'.

"Good morning, how can I help you? Are you looking for any book in particular? Did you come for the internet? Would you like something warm to drink while you browse?" Said she, it all coming out in a rush. Ann just cocked her eyebrow at her while Harry asked the questions.

"Are you guys still hiring? Because we really need jobs, it will just be during the summer."

"Well we only hire over the summer, that's the busiest time of the year. All the students need somewhere to hang out that has air conditioning… or heat in this case. That and we need to give employees vacation at some point in time."

"Well, what would this job entail?" Harry asked eagerly, quite desperate for a job.

"Well, if you chose to work book store, you get to stock books, sort out prices, and tidy up. When there's nothing else to do you can play on the computers, sit and read (BN: my favorite part), or help in the café. If you chose to work in the café, you basically take and make the orders, and chat with the customers. Make sure that the tables are clean and no one is spilling over the key boards, yadi yadi yada."

The teen disappeared into the back room and came back after a few minutes clutching two application forms. "Sorry about that! I had to print some up, we haven't hired anyone new since well… forever." As she handed the application forms to Ann and Harry the ink stains on her hands became evident. "If you could get them back to me before the weekend it would be greatly appreciated."

"What if you're not here?" Ann decided to be the voice of reason since Harry was staring at the form in a state of shock.

"The likelihood of that is extremely low, especially since I own this place. If you can't see me just check in the back or in the reading area… Actually check the reading area first. If not give them to Moana over there, she'll know what to do with them."

"You own your own store!" Harry now suddenly interested in what was going on in the world outside of the application form.

"Umm… well it's a long story. Let's just say it's… therapy." Kelida replied, smiling sweetly. "If you guys have anymore questions you can drop in later. Have a nice day!" Then she took a book off one of the shelves, heading in the direction of the reading area.

"Well she sure is interesting," said Harry turning to leave. "I wonder what she meant by therapy."

"It probably has something to do with the fact that she can't seem to go for more than five minutes without reading a book." Replied Ann.

"She tends to be that way, she's been rather good about that lately though. Oh sorry, hi I'm Moana. Anyway, usually it takes a while to coax her away from her, and I quote _'prrrreeeeciousssss'_ books." (AN: Prrrreeeeciousssss is a quote taken straight from Kelida's mouth, she got it from Gollum in LOTR ­1) Moana was just about shaking with excitement and her energy was running of her in waves.

"Watch out for Moana's perpetual caffeine spree!" Called a voice from the reading area, "I think she's had three cups of espresso since she got here an hour and a half ago."

Harry and Ann traded looks that clearly said 'its time to disappear, their nuts' and headed out at fast rate of speed.

Just as the door was closing you could hear voices from inside saying: "I wonder if we scared them away, if they come back I guess they're crazy enough to work here."

Harry and Ann were out of ear shot by then, their quick feet taking them as far away from the caffeine high girls and to a lovely little restaurant.

"So, um, what do you think of those two girls?" Harry asked once they had been seated and had ordered their drinks.

"I think they are a tad bonkers, crazy, insane, hyperactive… ya I think we could get used to being around them all the time, if they don't drive me crazy first."

"Yes I agree, maybe we should fill these out at least, then we will have a idea of what might be required from us."

"Good point."

At this point the waitress came up and took their orders and then left them in silence. This silence lasted until the food came and they both had finished filling out their application forms. Then noticing what Harry had ordered to eat, Ann promptly reproached him for not eating enough.

"Harry just look at yourself, your as skinny as a pole and you expect girls to like you, jeez, have some self respect and at least eat enough to fill yourself you Ding-Bat."

"Ann could you please not start with this, I don't want to cause a scene and plus this is all that I can afford."

"Oh brother, you honestly think that I would have let you buy your own lunch, you're showing me the town and hiding the fact that I'm magical to your aunt and uncle, I have to pay you back somehow."

"No you don't, I can afford stuff, it's just all in my vault."

"You guys are really old fashioned if you use vaults, no matter how many spells you put on one there is still a chance of someone breaking into one, that's why you keep account of how much money one has and only have 'vaults' for the family heirlooms. And let me guess, you have money pouches too." Harry's only comment was a slow almost shameful nodding of his head. "Jeez, you should modernize, get a debit card, then you spell the debit card to keep unwanted hands of, and if that fails you still have the good old PIN number that the pin pad scans you finger tips for anyway."

"Ya I see what you mean, we kinda are old fashioned."

"Well I guess we will have to go to your bank before we go shopping this afternoon, if you want to impress your new boss we have to get you out of these street rat clothes."

"Umm, Gringots is in London, and er… I can't aparate yet and you don't know where it is so you couldn't even dual aparate us there anyway." Harry was starting to look very nervous.

"Meh, well go home you can draw me a map and then well go there, where in London is it anyway?"

"In the wizarding part of it, I never really paid attention to how we got there, I just take the Knight Bus usually."

"And what pray tell is a knight bus?" asked Ann looking thoroughly bemused.

"It's a wizarding bus that can take you any where as long as it's not across the ocean. Perfectly harmless." With that said Harry pulled out the wand that he kept in his pant pockets and stuck it out. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and a huge purple bus appeared on the street.

"Hey their cute couple, where can we bri… Hey Harry, I haven't seen you in a while, come on in and introduce me to your lovely friend here." The overzealous conductor said all in a blur.

"Stan this is my family's guest for the summer Ann umm…"Harry turned over to Ann "I don't think I know you last name."

"Right, Malison. Sorry, I'm not that good at formal introductions."

"Ann, wonderful to meet you, my name's Stan, where you off to, I'm sure I could get you a discount if I could get your Floo address." Stan let out, not caring that he was embarrassing himself and everyone else in the vicinity.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Stan, but I don't know of a Floo connection anywhere near where I am staying over the summer." Ann replied, her voice holding honesty, and a bit, no a lot, of amusement. "Sorry, but maybe you could come visit at Hogwarts some time, hopefully that's where I'll end up in the fall."

"Well maybe, I'm not so sure that they'll let me in though, I wasn't a favorite of the teachers that's for sure."

"Ahh, one of those students eh, lots of pranks and stuff." Said Ann, a knowing look in her eyes.

"And a lot of disrespect towards the headmaster." Stan shrugged obviously not worried. "But that's another story, where can I take this lovely couple, hmm?"

"Gringotts please." Harry said, finally getting over the chock of watching the two flirt.

"Well that will be 20 sickles altogether, just don't tell anyone else what your paying or I'm in deep trouble." Said Stan with a conspiratory grin on his face.

"Sweet this is the first time I get a discount for my looks, and not because of my guardians. I think I could get used to this." Ann said while climbing into the bus.

"Well who says we're getting it because of your looks," said Harry completely recovered and joining in on the teasing. "Maybe it was my amazing quidditch talents and my world renown fame that got us the discount."

"Keep dreaming, your not world renown yet." Replied Ann while shoving Harry out of the way and climbing into the huge purple bus.

Harry scrambled in after her and found her already sitting and chatting with an elderly witch that looked kind of creepy, and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"…haven't seen you in a while and I was told I had to make contact with you before September. I'm just glad fate has a way of getting things done." Said Ann looking perfectly unhindered by the looks Harry was giving her.

"Well I'm planning on making a trip to go see them this summer, would you let them know, I'm afraid all my birds are sick so I can't use any."

"Oh, I would love to, around when are you planning on going?"

"Sometime before august hopefully."

"Now I have a favor to ask of you, could you let Gall know that I will be bringing a friend to the extra lessons."

"That I can do for you."

"Now Harry, its not a good idea to listen in on others conversations, its rude and you might hear some things that would leave you embarrassed." Said Ann, looking directly at her odd acquaintance. "Merci bien, en se moment je suis entrain de lui faire penser pour lui-même et pas croire tous se qu'on lui dit. Il a aussi beaucoup besoin d'une stimulation dans le domaine estime de soi." (Thank-you very much, currently I am trying to get him to think for himself and not to blindly believe what others say. He also desperately needs a boost in the self-esteem area.)

"Ah je comprend, mon frère était comme ça aussi, sa n'a pas pris longtemps pour lui, et j'espère du même pour vous." (Ah I understand, my brother was the same way, it did not take long for him to come around though.)

"Oui il ne devrait pas prendre plus longtemps que un an pour lui fair voir les chose clairement, mais assez de lui. Je garde en contact avec les blondes a mal foi, et Draco me garde au courant de ce qui ce passe en son école."(Yes it should not take more than a year to get him to see things clearly, but enough about him. I have kept in contact with the blonde of bad faith and Draco keeps me in the loop when it comes to his school.)

Harry perked up when he heard the name Draco in the conversation and pulled out a pen and started scribbling down what he thought they were saying on a piece of parchment that was lying around.

"Et maintenant il essai de prendre en notes ce que l'on dit, il et vraiment drôle celui la." Said Ann with a tone of mockery in her voice. (And now he is trying to take note of what we are saying, he is very funny that one.)

"Le pauvre, ça doit lui frustré qu'il ne peut rien comprendrede ce que l'on discute," replied the witch glansing over to Harry, "on devrait peut-être l'inclure dans la conversation."(Poor kid, it must be frustrating that he can't understand anything we are saying, maybe we should include him in the conversation.)

"Non, je veut qu'il devient indépendant, pas dépendant des autre pour l'information, donc, changeons de sujet," Said Ann with a tone in her voice that said 'no discussion needed'. "Comment sont les négociations avec les géants? Mes parents ne me disse jamais se qui s'passe avec eux."(No I want him to become independent, not dependant on others for information, so then, lets change the subject. How are the negotiations with the giants? My parents never tell me how its going with them.)

"Ils dissent qu'il ne vont pas prendre de coter c'est fois, donc il sont gris, juste des gris non associer, c'est pas plus grave que sa." Replied the witch understanding that the conversation needed to be changed. "Oh a tu reçu des nouvelle de Gall et les centaures récemment. Ça fait plusieurs ans qu'il vit dans cette forêt."(They say they wont take sides this time, therefore they are grey, just unassociated grey, nothing majorly harmful. Oh have you received news of Gall and the centaurs recently. It's been several years he's been in that forest.)

Before Ann could reply Stan walked in and told them they had two minutes before they would arrive at Diagon Alley. Saying their goodbyes and stalling for time so they did not have to leave until Harry had put away his writing utensils. They all exited the bus once it stopped and parted to go in their separate directions.

* * *

End of this chapter

* * *

BN: You forgot to mention the stroking motion that accompanies the 'prrrreeeeciousssss'. 

AN: I was going to incorporate it later in the chapter, but now I will make you wait. MWAHAHAHA!

BN: Argh! … When you do add it make sure you have me on hand to mutter choice phrases about the book I'm stroking.

AN: Maybe, it will all depend on my mood at that time. Maybe I will make you speechless at that time.

BN: Am I ever speechless when ranting about a book? NOPE!

AN: Well TOUGH LUCK PRINCESS! I will make you speechless for the first time in your life. Gee, I'm such a fiend.

BN: In my life? No, I have been before although I can't remember when. And I guess now is suck-up time. Or get-back-to-writing-the-story-time.

AN: Right, the story! Sorry my dear readers, I will try and contain my Beta next time.

BN: You know I'm the reason we're actually back on track, Ann. What would you do without me?

Can you believe that my Beta actually went and corrected my grammatical mistakes in our conversation, she's nuts, she never gets to touch my keyboard again

Beta: I have resisted the author, I have gained access to the keyboard sfjghdfbn.lghlkshgdfayu

Author: that was me taking the keyboard back. My beta is currently licking her wounds and moaning "ppprrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccccciiiiiiooooooooooooooouuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" (she even corrected my spelling of precious)

* * *

OK so here is the question poll thing:  
What pairings would you like?  
respond by email or review, either way. 


	5. Why Dudley, af all people

_Gall:-strange  
Dempsey:-proud_  
_Aithne:-fire_  
_Torrentem:-swift_  
_Keelia:-beautiful and graceful_  
_Jordan:-descending_  
_Jason:-healer_  
_Medb:- A mythical queen_  
_Menw:- A mythical wizard_  
_Sadiki:-Faithful_  
_Moana:-Ocean (Pickles that's you)_  
_Kelida:-clear mountain spring (Kelida, who else would I name this)  
Puck:- mischievous fairy_

* * *

Begining

* * *

We find Kelida and Moana sitting in the reading area of _Indifferent Addiction_ reading, upon closer inspection we find that they are constantly glancing at each other with cautious looks. Suddenly Moana leaps up and starts to attack Kelida, shrieks rise from the couch and suddenly the neighboring buildings hear an extremely loud shout of "MOANA STOP POKING ME, I GIVE UP YOU WIN," then for anyone, make that no one, who could hear tiny whispers, it was followed by a almost inaudible "for now!" 

"Sorry what was that, I didn't hear the last part of your surrender speech, you missed out on the part where you say that I am the greatest pokerer you have ever met, and that you can never even dream of beating me in a poke war." Said Moana with an 'I'm better than you' tone in her voice.

"Well now why would I add that when I was planning on doing this once you got off me." Replied Kelida pouncing on Moana and pinning her under an attack of poking. "Now admit that you are too coffee high and must come down to be rational again."

Moana now a mess of giggles on the floor holding her sides, due either to the poking or to the large amount of caffeine she had consumed no one knows, was doing her best to calm down without help, but could not do it.

Kelida, getting tired of the mess of Moana on the floor decided to focus her attention elsewhere. "So… have you heard anything about why Aithne is in England of all places? Last I heard she was sticking it out in Canada for a while longer."

"I don't know, but that guy she had with her was not ugly, that's for sure." Said Moana getting off of the floor.

"Moana, don't talk like that, it's creepy. I actually sorta know him… vaguely. Ok that's the first time I've met him in person but still. And that means she's up to something…"

"So who is he then?" she said, making herself comfortable on the couch opposite of Kelida.

"...and now we shall resume the poking war!"

"No, we shall not… for I have _this_!" Moana declared, brandishing…

"You DARED to steal my BOOK?! You little thieving scallywag of a yellow-bellied reprobate!" Cried Kelida preparing to leap at Moana.

* * *

Harry and Ann walked up to Gringotts bank, Ann having absolutely no reaction whatsoever to the golden doors, the poem, or to the goblins that run the bank. They walked up to the counter and waited until someone came up to help them. 

"Hello, my name is Birgon how can I help you Mr. Potter and guest?" Said the goblin in his monotone voice.

"Well I would like to convert some galleons from my account into Muggle pounds."

"You mean a withdrawal, of what amount?" Said Birgon, looking bored.

"Umm…"Harry turned to Ann at that point. "How much would I need do you think?"

"Well I'm thinking somewhere around 300 pounds would do until the first pay check, to give you a full out makeover."

"300! Isn't that a bit much. I mean, I really don't need that much changed." Said Harry looking at Ann with a expression of dread.

"Better make it 400, you'll need a lot of work to get him back into an acceptable look." Said Birgon losing his look of boredom, "I'll get the money right away."

The goblin disappeared behind the counter and reappeared holding a wad of bills.

"Here you go, I have already removed the 80 galleons, plus the 2 knuts, it costs to convert money," Said the goblin. "I gave you a discount on the conversion rate, and darling, good luck with this piece of work."

A red faced Harry and a chuckling Ann thanked the goblin and left.

"Gee, I'm not that fashion challenged… am I?" Asked Harry, looking slightly worried.

"Of course not," replied Ann, "Here's hopping that we wont run out before we get paid. "The last bit said in a very low whisper.

"What did you say, I didn't quite catch that last part…"

"Nothing, nothing, now lets go drop of these application forms, and head home, so that you're aunt does not miss us."

Ann grabbed Harry and hugged him while transporting them into the alley behind the bookstore. They walked around to the front of the building and walked into the store to find Kelida half-hanging on one of the couches, crouched like a cat. In one mad leap she leaped over the couch and out of sight. After some Moana-being-pounced-on-and-wrestled-with noises, Kelida finally reappeared, raising a book in one hand like the winner of a boxing match. Turning to see Ann and Harry's absolutely stunned faces, she paused for a moment to stop kicking Moana.

"So you guys still feel crazy enough to work here?" She asked. Then she kicked Moana a bit more. "That'll teach you to go and grab my _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_. Mark Twain is an awesome author."

"Sadly we are desperate enough to bring these back filled out." Said Ann, holding out both application forms.

"Excellent, can you start tomorrow?" Asked Kelida, with an overly eager look on her face.

"Tomorrow, you haven't even glanced at the application forms yet, doesn't it take time to decide to hire someone?" Asked Harry alarmed by her eagerness.

"Well, you survived… and I have a good feeling about you two. That's really all it takes, I'm the boss. Mess up on the tills, fine, training is for the next couple of days. But harm a book…" her face suddenly changed to resemble that of a madwoman's "be prepared for horrid and maybe unreasonable consequences."

"Well, we had plans for tomorrow, would the day after work for you?" Said Ann knowing that tomorrow would be give-Harry-a-makeover day.

"I suppose so, but that would make your first day a Friday. When we figure out whoever is going in to work in the café… well that person would have a very crazy shift." She said, returning to stacking books on the shelves with a generous amount of stroking.

Harry and Ann shared a shrug at her behavior then left the building once again, waving good-bye to a girl too busy stroking the books to see them. Moana, however, had managed to recover from her prone position on the floor and waved at them madly.

"Hey Ann, what time is it?" asked Harry, mildly perturbed but getting used to the crazy behavior of their soon-to-be employer.

"Cinq heure." Ann said with a wolfish grin. "Which means we have to get runni… Harry? Just hold onto me in some manner," here Harry began to blush, " and get ready for.. an uncomfortable feeling." After saying this she dragged Harry into an alleyway, checking to see that it was abandoned and nobody could see them, and then the feeling of being shoved through a tube until the figurative 'light at the end of the tunnel' appeared… except they were at Privet Drive. More specifically in between the shed and the fence.

After somehow managing to squeeze their way out Harry started ranting to the air. "UNCOMFORTABLE?! That's an understatement." Feeling a little queasy, Harry turned to find Ann in a similar condition but a little more used to it.

"And that is apparating. Sorry I'm not as good as I could be, I've only had my licensed for three weeks." All Harry could do was roll his eyes before staggering into the house to start on supper.

"Let me give you a hand, you'll never finish supper in time without me." Ann followed him in and started waving her wand about and getting the kitchen to work on supper.

* * *

By he time the Dursleys arrived, the table was set, super was on the table, warm and ready to be eaten, Harry was putting away the dishes he had used, and Ann was in her room reading a book and listening to a CD in her Discman. As the Dursleys where not used to this, they immediately suspected foul play and eyed the food warily. 

"What's this then, going to ask us to go to your freak friends this summer, trying to get into our good graces, or are you just trying to impress our guest?" you could hear the lack of trust in his voice.

"Do you honestly think that she would give you the light of day, I think not. She's going to fall for me here. NOT YOU! So don't get your hopes up." Said Dudley, stomping out of the kitchen and up stairs to find his guest.

Down in the kitchen Harry finished the dishes. Grabbed his plate of last weeks left over, and headed up to his room, and the watchful eye of Petunia and Vernon.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ann heard a nock on her door, got up and opened it expecting to see Harry as she had not heard the ruckus from down stairs. She was mildly surprised to see Dudley there but managed to hid it very well.

"Hey Dudley, didn't hear you come in, what can I do for you?"

"Well diner is ready down stairs, and I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me later on tonight." Replied Dudley, and Ann could feel the arrogance coming off him in waves.

"I'll be right down, just let me put away my book." She went back into her room, marked her spot in her book and headed back out to an awaiting Dudley, thy headed downstairs, in silence, passing Harry who was bringing his food into his room, and went into the dinning room to join Petunia and Vernon at the table.

The meal passed in silence for the most part, and once Petunia brought out dessert and tea, the conversation started, as this was the first time since they sat down that Dudley did not have something stuffed in his mouth.

"So what have you two planned for tonight?" Said Petunia, as she wanted to get the conversation started.

"Well Ann and I where thinking of going to catch a show at the cinema, then maybe grabbing a cup of coffee, and then heading home." Said Dudley, eager to get his parents permission.

"Oh that sound like fun, I hope the two of you enjoy yourself." Said Vernon, sitting back and patting his overly large stomach. "Maybe you could even include some of your friends Dudley, and let her meet some of the neighboring youth."

"That sounds like fun, but I think I'll have to pass up the coffee, I have an interview early tomorrow, and I really don't want to be late for it." Said Ann, looking slightly uncomfortable with this almost date like evening. "I do want to make a good impression for them."

"Oh that's understandable dear. People always hire the ones who are on time now don't they." Said Petunia, before she started to nibble on her cake. " Did you want a ride there tomorrow, I am home until ten?"

"No that's quit all right, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me," replied Ann. "Besides, I don't think I could give the proper directions anyway."

"I could easily drop you off before work, I know most of the stores down town, and it would be no hassle at all." Said Vernon, wanting to make a good impression with Ann.

"No that's quit all right, I don't recall the name, and I would much rather try and find it myself anyway, just to get that sense of accomplishment that comes along with doing something yourself."

"Hey Ann, are you finished your desert yet, cause we probably should get going if we want to catch a good movie." Said Dudley once he had finished his last piece of cake.

"Sure, lets get going" Ann replied pushing her half finished piece of cake away. "Would you like help bringing the dishes to the kitchen Mrs. Dursley?"

"No thank you dear, you just go on out and have fun."

Ann went and joined Dudley who was in the middle of a phone call to his friend Piers.

"…really hot, you have to come meet her, and get the guys together to, we'll meet you at your place… I suppose she can come too… well if it's the only way for you to come, but I'd rather not… fine, see you in ten."

"So who was that?" the comment startled Dudley as he had not seen her leaning against the door way.

"That was my friend, him and some others are going to meet us at his place on our way to the movie."

"Cool! How many will be joining us do you think?"

"Probably around twelve, possibly more."

"Alright then, let me go get changed and we can head out." With that, Ann turned and headed up the stairs to her room, leaving Dudley staring after her in slight confusion.

Dashing past Harry, Ann ran into her bedroom to start getting ready… with a bit of help from her wand of course. Not ten minutes later she came out again, dressed casually but still classy. Zipping a sweater over her light pink halter top, she tugged at her belt to straiten out her jeans then she grabbed her clutch while attempting to put on her sandals Harry snickered from the door jam as he watched Ann struggle. Ann shot him a glare as she ran out of her room closing the door behind her and flying down the stairs. Ann checked her reflection in the hallway mirror then turned to see Dudley. She almost flinched at Dudley's outfit that looked like an overly large pig wearing a tourist garb. Harry, who had snuck his way to the top of the stairs to catch a glimpse of what his cousin would be wearing, had to duck out of sight after seeing the look on her face: apparently she did not like hobo pigs.

Quickly wiping any trace of her displeasure, she headed for the door, seeing that Dudley was hesitant in following, she turned and watched him for a moment.

"So are you coming or am I going to have to find the cinemas on my own?"

That comment alone got Dudley out of his stupor and he quickly jump into his runners and led her out the door.

* * *

End

* * *

BN: … I'm just going to glower at Ann. Pronouncing a word I just taught her better than I do. glowers 

AN: hehehe now it's my turn to do the spell check on my beta's conversation

BN: Well at least I can still criticize your use of punctuation. smirk Poor, noble apostrophe.

So here is the next chapter, I was planning on giving you guys a bit more, and then I thought af a difrent formant then just writting it all out, so will have to wait for the next chapter. This one is also one of the shorter chapters I have written yet. It is half unbetad so dont kill me if there are problems, My beta wants to see the ending before everyone else, but I am to fair to let her know it all first :). So R&R please. Thanks  
Ann


	6. Order of the Flaming Pigeon

Here is some little things you will need to know from now on  
_italicized writing  
'thought'  
telepathy  
_¤talking either animal to animal or person to animal¤  
_¤parseltoungue¤_

Names are also important_  
Gall:-strange  
Dempsey:-proud_  
_Aithne:-fire_  
_Torrentem:-swift_  
_Keelia:-beautiful and graceful_  
_Jordan:-descending_  
_Jason:-healer_  
_Medb: - A mythical queen_  
_Menw: - A mythical wizard_  
_Sadiki:-Faithful_  
_Moana:-Ocean (Pickles that's you) _  
_Kelida:-clear mountain spring (Kelida, who else would I name this)  
Puck: - __mischievous fairy_

_By the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, it follows cannon up the 5__th__ book, no other events that were in the series will happen in this story, at least I don't they will include themselves (this story has taken a life of its own). Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Dear Dempsey

_You won't believe what they do around here as an evening out, or what they wear to such events. Last night Dudley invited me to go to a movie with him and his friends… and I accepted. Stop laughing, I think it was one of my worst decisions EVER… including that time we enchanted the pomegranate, remember that Dempsey? Good times, we got in such trouble though. _

_I was expecting it to be like how we do it back home, right? Not at all, describing it makes me shudder. These horrid half 'evening out', half 'grub on the street' outfits made me gag. All of you Londoners had better not dress like such trash! I was scared, honestly, especially when this one girl looked at me with what looked like pity and offered to take me under her wing and teach me fashion. Excuse me but orange lipstick? I will avoid her like the plague! Then there was their concept of fun… if they even know what that is. I actually believe they didn't read anything about the movie except the title 'Absolute Terror'. The movie was a recount of the cold war with some fictional characters and different plot-twists brought in, interesting with the views they brought up as well as the added drama. Very serious but an amazing thriller… and they were laughing the whole time at the most inappropriate moments. Let's say I have doubts as to whether they were drinking soda, hmmm? They need to pay more attention to what is going on in the world… as well as around them. Right near the beginning I faked a washroom break and sat somewhere else to enjoy the movie. _

_After the film (no, I did NOT utterly ditch them) they insisted we go to this cafe to "get to know each other better". Dempsey… I wished I had ditched them right after the film. As they chuckled mindlessly at lines from the film that were not funny I inquired about their views on politics, the look they gave me gave me the impression that they just came out of kindergarten. Honestly, they couldn't even tell me what kind of government is running their country. They know absolutely nothing, it's a shame really since they enjoy talking enough to be politicians, but they don't give a rats a about anything other than the latest "game". I… I won't bore you with the details but it is now my firm belief that no-one should talk about graphics that long in that much detail because they will end up with a vector-based coma! Seriously, next time I WILL do it. They must get dumber every time they open their mouths to talk, because the conversation got no better. And then it got WORSE. (Oh yes, that was actually possible). It started with the one girl then everyone else at the table joined in. Name any famous U.S. celebrity… I was asked about them all and some trick of fate prevented even a hint of a Canadian name being mentioned. Finally I couldn't take it any longer!_

_I leaned over the table and declared: "I am Canadian. You may not understand that, it means I'm from Canada. You know, above the states? Your knowledge of geography may just be so bad that even THAT fact escapes you. Canada -- it is the second biggest country in the world. There is a DIFFERENCE between the 'states' and Canada, thank you very much. Since your conversation implies intelligence lower than several sewer animals I will take my leave. Good night, EH?" _

_I will leave you a few moments to crow over that episode. But hey, remember when you were just as ignorant? Okay I take that back, you weren't nearly as bad as them but I still gave you a tongue-lashing though! Fond memories, huh? _

_Anyways I think what surprised them the most was the fact that I didn't get lost on the way home. The look on their faces when they walked through the door to find me on the couch watching the news was priceless. And…well I was busy in an actual conversation with his cousin which had some interesting results. The look on Dudley's face hinted at several things in their… cousin-ly relationship that neither had mentioned. As did the immediate departure of his cousin but I too left shortly afterwards, leaving as fast as I could in anticipation of what they called 'conversation'. I am trying to keep this letter relatively clean so I'll call Dudley a 'cornichon' instead of… another word that comes to mind. (Ha, still remember what that one means?) _

_And now here I am, writing to you when I should be sleeping. Anyway, I'm at number four Privet drive, and I have permission to come visit later, if I can convince my charge to want to some as well. As for that… how likely do you think that happening would be? I have my suspicions that you two have a less than amicable relationship. Oh and before I forget, I went to Diagon Alley today, fascinating place, my charge showed me around a bit. Give a big thanks to your mom for that reference letter, even though I don't think I'll be needing it. My employer… I'll save that for latter, it's a story of its' own. That reference may come in useful at some other time, though. _

_I'll see you in a couple of months if not sooner. _

_Aithne_

Draco smirked to himself reading the letter in his room before realizing the full implications. Jumping off his bed Draco tore down the stairs, yelling "MOM!! WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran through various halls in a craze to find his mother. "MOM, I HAVE ANOTHER LETTER FROM AITHNE, SHE HAS PERMISSION TO CO... oh hi Gall, I didn't see you." Draco came to a heart-jarring stop when a person materialized out of the shadows and tried to catch his breath without betraying his surprise.

"Dempsey, I thought you were raised better than to be running around these halls at break neck speed… you never know what could be lurking around the next corner." Draco sighed internally, looking at that smirk on Gall's face and knowing he hadn't missed any of Draco's reaction. "Now really, you proclaimed your presence far too much to even claim to be one of us," continued Gall as he turned around and headed in the direction that Draco had been running. "I do believe I saw your parents on the west veranda, I'll escort you since there is something I must discuss with your father."

"Thank-you sir, I'll try to better uphold our ways sir," was Draco's response as he meekly followed, trying to show a more suitable demeanour for 'one of us'.

**Meanwhile at Grimauld place**

"Who is she?! I want to know everything, why is she coming now… it doesn't make sense! Where has she been, when did she get registered, and what is she doing until she gets here in September, I really mean EVERYTHING! And why is everyone here, shouldn't someone be at privet drive watching Harry's house?" Dumbledore was just a little upset as he paced his way up and down the room, fuming. The great majority of those in the room were definitely on edge.

Severus stepped out of his shadowy corner once Dumbledore had finished his tirade.

"When I went to take over for Fletcher and found him franticly trying to get near the house, it seems that he was tossed out and can't get any nearer than a thirty block radius. I tried myself a few time waited till Tonks came around for her shift. I suspected it had something to do with the fact that neither me nor Dung are on good terms with Harry right now, But when the wards wouldn't let Tonks in either, three of us figured that the wards had been strengthened to keep out any magical beings. We did send Dung to tell you because I got called to a meeting and Tonks was tired from her shift at the ministry. I assume he never showed up to tell you this then sir?"

"No one has seen Mudungus since his last shift at privet Drive," stated Mad Eye Moody from the corner opposite of Severus.

"I will go myself after this meeting to test these new wards that seemed to have gone up, maybe it is simply Harry's power strengthening them as he approaches majority." Said Dumbledore.

"Surely he couldn't be doing that himself, he hasn't learned anything about wards, No one can subconsciously strengthen wards like that, at least not to the extent that Severus is describing" McGonagall pitched in looking at Dumbledore in .

"Well he is the boy-who-lived; he must have some power to have saved us all at such a young age." Mathis piped in.

"He is not the-boy-who-lived, he is Harry, and he shouldn't have to bear the weight of that title, he's too young to have suck expectations thrust upon his shoulders like that." Remus Lupin jumped forward and growled at the new member. "He is just Harry." Remus sank back in his chair, looking old and ragged, clearly still mourning the loss of his last best friend.

The more experienced order members looked at him in understanding and sent glares at anyone that wanted to defend their friend, while the recent inductees shrank back from the glares of a dozen war-hardened adults. The room seemed to split, the silence was deafening as the new kids were trying to understand why the older ones would be so harsh towards them when that is the way they were raised.

"ENOUGH! Your all adults, I will not have this childish behaviour during meetings. Remus, I understand that you are not comfortable with the way that Harry is set on a pedestal, but he must be if we want him to defeat Voldemort, he needs to understand that the fate of the free world at large is resting on his shoulders..."

Snickering could be heard from the darkest corner of the room, a woman dressed in muggle fashion step out making the rooms' attention shift from Dumbledore to her.

"You want them to honestly believe that bullshit, no one person ever needs to save the world, it's a team effort, you should know that Dumbledore, you had a full team that I will not mention behind you when you "defeated" Grindewald." She made quotation marks in the air at the word defeated. "Have you forgotten the many that circled the two of you in your final battle and that gave their energy to you so that you could cast the spell that destroyed him body mind and spirit, or those that did the research to create that special version of the spell that you used. You did not save the world by yourself when you were young, you just got all the glory because you didn't want the press to go digging and find out that we existed, we are the few that don't crave attention, unlike you Albus." During her speech Dumbledore seemed to get paler and paler, many turned to her in shock. "Oh yes, did he never tell you, this order the flaming pigeon is a knock off of the original team that help him with Grindewald."

Just as suddenly as she appeared the young woman disappeared into the shadows leaving everyone around the table to wonder about what she said.

"She's lying, everyone know that it was only Dumbledore and Grindewald that night, if anyone else was present they would have stepped up and said something, why wait 50 years to come out about it?" Mathis piped up again.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore expectantly waiting for him to explain the accusation.

"Never mind her; I think I've seen her in the mental ward in St. Carmethys in Ireland as a patient."

With that statement most around the table settled back down and the meeting continued on. In the shadows a pair of dark eyes shooted daggers at Dumbledore sending a silent message through the air: you will pay for your lies.

Albus felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard the Queen of the Grey's voice in his head, six little words that would haunt him for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

"Alright, Dudley's gone to summer school, Petunia's gone for tea and gossip at the neighbours' for the rest of the day, and my wand just finished your chores. It's time for your _'what not to wear'_ session." Ann snuck up on Harry as he was cleaning up after breakfast.

"Why aren't you with them, wont they get suspicious?"

"Are you kidding, I'm job hunting today, remember. And besides, you desperately need some help in the clothing department. I'm not sure how you survived this long with what you wear. Time for us to clean out your closet!"

"Wait, if you magically did my chores wont the ministry of magic know magic was done in front of muggles? Won't I get a letter?"

"heck no, there were no muggles around to set off the alarm you see, they can only detect magic done around non magic folk, that's why pure-blooded kids have a head start most of the time, they can do undetected magic until their first day at school when the detector is placed on their wands. They can then use their parents' wands to practice until they are "of age". Since it was my wand that not yours and the only ones around had magic running through their veins no alarms will go off at the ministry."

"Oh"

"It's not common knowledge, most people think that they are monitored but really it's a spell that is cast on all the hospitals. The spell has two functions, the first is that it detects magical children and enrols them in the nearest magical institute. The second is that it places a monitoring charm on the non magical children that stays on until they die or it is removed, its sole purpose is to let the ministry know when they have to intervene to erase memories and stuff. That way, they kill two birds with one stone as the old saying goes. It's a much better method than monitoring all of the underage magical population."

"well I guess when you put it that way it makes a bit of sense, and it sort off explains what happened four years ago."

If any magic was performed in the presence of people with that charm on them the magical head of that country knows about it and will act accordingly. The only time it is taken off is for when there is a marriage that combines the two populations. It wouldn't be good to have the alarms go off every time a regular household charmed is used in front of the non magical spouse."

"That would be funny though." Harry paused, "what about when Voldemort tortures muggles, wouldn't that set off their blasted alarms?"

"Well it should, unless they take the wards off, it's really not that difficult, most parents of squibs do it right away. It's not like it takes any training in wards to take of a simple one that is placed by a centenary ward, the only one that are harder to break are those that are placed personally by mediwizards."

"Sure… But why can't I do magic when my family is out like you can without getting detected?"

"oh that's easy, your wand has spells on it that monitors your magic, it will fade on your 17 birthday, unless someone removes it for you, it's only there because you are not allowed to use magic outside of classes till you are old enough to understand all of the old laws there are on magic, but since I think you will be needing it off sooner than that I can remove it for you, after we have sorted through this mess of a wardrobe you have."

"Can't you do it now?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"I could, but I won't, it will motivate you to finish up around here faster today. I will remove it tonight, don't worry. It's never a good idea to remove any leverage you may have over someone to get work done faster."

"You're very Slytherin like right now."

"You have no idea" mumbled Ann under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing important, now let's get this makeover started shall we." Ann turned and gracefully ran up the stairs. "God only know the extent of the help you are going to need."

"It can't be that bad" cried Harry chasing after her up the stairs and into his room. He walked in to see Ann standing with her arms crossed in the middle of the room. "Or maybe it is..."

Ann just raised her eyebrow. "Alright, I want all your clothes in a pile in front of me, normal and wizard."

Harry scrambled around the room for a bit after not even two minutes there was a small pile of clothes not even two feet high at Ann's feet.

"I can't get to my wizarding robes," said Harry sheepishly. "There in the cupboard under the stairs, under loc-k and key."

Ann let out a sigh of exasperation, pulled out her wand, pointed it right beside the pile of clothes and with the small word "Omnes" all of Harry's robes appeared in a pile beside his other clothes.

"That awesome, will you teach it to me, when I'm no longer traced of course."

"Well since you asked so nicely, now stop getting distracted and sort through this mess. Anything that is too big for you must go, anything that is worn out must go, and anything that is as ugly as your cousins face defiantly must go."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry's clothes were split in two piles, a small one consisting of robes, a few sweaters and his Hogwarts uniform. And a much bigger one consisting of rags and what looked like pillow cases, in other words, all of Dudley's hand-me-downs.

"I'll burn those later, at this point in time it is imperative we get you some clothes. You can't be seen anywhere in those, and we start working tomorrow." Ann grabbed some clean socks from the smaller pile and transfigured them into a simple black t-shirt with a green design that matched his eyes and pair of simple jeans. "Here, these should do for today, but they won't last longer than a week, magical limitations and everything."

"Magical limitations?"

"Ask me that later, it takes a while to explain."

"Ok."

"Now, off to the mall we go"

They left the house; headed towards the nearest mall the whole way there Ann was listing off things that they would need to buy.

"Socks and underwear I think, and then you need shirt, button up and t-shirts, some wife beaters too. Let's see now, pants... let's get you black dress pants, you always need at least one pair, and then jeans, you definitely need jeans, and sweats, to work out. Maybe some shorts too. Umm... Do you own swimwear?"

"Uh, you mean like swim trunks?"

"Yeah, do you have any?"

"I've only ever swam once, and I just used a pair of shorts."

"That just won't do, you need a proper pair of swim shorts, I plan on making you swim too, it's a great way to build muscle, oh and I can't forget pyjamas. You need a comfortable pair of those too, no more oversized shirts."

With that they got to a busy street and talking while manoeuvring in between the pedestrians was almost impossible so they lapsed into silence for their last bit of road. They walked into the building just as it started to rain.

"Made it just in time eh Harry?"

"I guess."

"Now, let's get you some clothes."

They spent three hours going from store to store, by the end they had quite a few bags to carry.

"Now are we done?"

"Almost, you need a haircut; choppy just doesn't cut it for me." Ann said as she started to drag Harry towards the barber shop.

Harry followed, knowing he didn't have much choice. They emerged 20 minutes later, arguing.

"Harry, I'm telling you, wearing green is a good thing, it makes you look good. You can actually see your eyes."

"My friends would kill me if they found me wearing Slytherin green."

"I will kill you if you don't, and trust me, it won't be pretty."

"Fine, I will wear the shirt, but only in the summer, I refuse to wear it at school, Malfoy won't ever let me live it down."

"Harry, let me get you in on a little tip when it comes to wearing clothes: Don't fixate on what others will think about what you chose to wear. Focus on what makes you look good and what is comfortable for you to wear."

"But Ann you don't understand, he uses anything possible to harass me, if he finds me wearing something that encourages his house... and the press, I'm supposed to be the saviour of the world. I'm supposed to save them from evil that came from Slytherin, they find me wearing his house colors they will paint me as one of his supporter."

"Oi, darlin', if that's how they think, make them wake up a bit. What you wear does not dictate who you are; on the other hand, what you wear should reflect who you are. I'm sure this Voldemort person will never wear a green button up shirt, and if this Malfoy gentleman knows anything about style, he will probably emphasize more on the fact that you are now wearing good clothes instead of the rags you were wearing than the color of houses at school. Now let's get you home so we can make super for your family."

They headed out of the mall and returned the way they came, carrying half a dozen bags each. They seemed to be getting much more attention on the way back than they did on the way there. Harry grumbled about the attention most of the way home.

"Why are you whining about the attention?"

"I'm sick of everyone always pointing me out of a crowd, the muggle world is the only place I was safe from looks of awe."

"Darlin', this attention is good, you are getting looks that say 'damn he's hot' not the 'holly craps it that famous guy from the history books that no one ever listens to', there is a very big difference." They past a makeup boutique and Ann suddenly stopped. "Watch the bags, I'll be right back." She set her bags down and raced into the store leaving Harry looking very awkward and confused.

In the store Ann headed straight to the foundation area. After testing many different types on a scar on her inner arm she picked one and headed over to the counter.

"Will that be all miss?" the clerk seemed slightly put out that all she was taking was one of the many things that she had been testing.

"Yes thanks." Ann handed her the amount due and headed back out to Harry who had been standing outside looking thoroughly confused.

"Aright, I'm done, let us get on with our journey back to your aunts house" Ann said in a very mocking tone.

She grabbed some bags, hooked her arm into Harry's and started dragging him down the sidewalk headed towards Privet Drive.

A/N

That chapter did not want to end, I ended up cutting out a chunk at the endto get it to stop, I swear this has taken a life of its own at this point. Any way, sorry, there is no Beta vs Author argument this time as we are on opposite side of the country and i just couldnt wait any longer to post this. Hope you guys like it, please R&R it will helpalot in this stressful time of finals that determine what i do for the next three years :)

Thanks for reading what I write

Ann Riddle


End file.
